Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by physco dogg398
Summary: PRDT Running. I can't stop. They'll catch me. And there is no way in Hell I am going to face them. Not now... not so soon... Not until I figure out what exactly is going on...
1. Flashback

Just something that seems to be in the back of my mind. This is based off some werid dream I had. Something in it just screamed Kira. Meh... enjoy.

**Prologue**

_Running. I can't stop. They'll catch me. And there is no way in Hell I am going to face them. Not now... not so soon... Not until I figure out what exactly is going on... _

"I think I she went this way!"

Kira Ford ran further and further into the woods. Her feet now ached as torns and rocks pushed their way into her bare skin. Still in her pajamas, she fled from her home. From her former friends. Her friends... Her fellow rangers... Not only did Conner and Ethan accuse her, but the whole town did. Hell, by now, the murder would have made national news. Soon she would have no where to run... no where left to hide... But that didn't slow her.

"Kira!" Conner McKnight shouted running after his yellow friend, Ethan right beside him. "Kira! Please! Stop!"

Kira stopped just ahead of him. There wasn't anymore ground to run... just the steep cliffside of Pear-Tear Bluff. She turned to face her two comrades.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't do it!" Kira slowly sank to the ground. "You guys have to believe me..."

Ethan stopped just short of Conner. "Kinda hard to, don't you think?"

Conner fixed him with a glare and hissed in a whisper. "If we want her to come quietly, we need her to feel safe with us!" He turned back to Kira. "We really do... Please, Kira, we can get you the best lawyers... Just come with us!"

Ethan stepped up next to the Red Ranger and nodded, his anger masked with concern. "Please, Kira... We'll protect you!"

Kira stood. "Conner... Ethan..." She smiled sadly and looked up at the dark sky light up by the beautiful moon. "I'm sorry..."

"KIRA! NO!!" Conner and Ethan both ran to their friend. It was too late.

Kira Ford had thrown herself off the edge into the dark waters below... Not a single cry escaped her lips...

* * *

Short and sweet... Bitterly... What cha think? Too morbid? Too over played?


	2. I Found Him In the Study

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I must have not been clear, this is more than a oneshot... lol.. But enjoys! PinkRangerV, I shall work in and out of flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kira rested her head against the cold concrete. Her head ached and her heart was laden with emotions. Anger, hurt, sadness all swam around in a sea of regret. Guilt was their ring leader. She closed her eyes to the memories.

-flashback-

**Kira stopped. Her heart thundered as she let out an ear pircing scream at the horror before her. A bloodied knife lay at her feet, a dead Dr. Thomas Oliver not to far away. She couldn't think straight, one second he's there and the next he's on the floor dead. She screamed once more and turned to run. Kira ran out of the study and out on the street, never taking notice the blood on her boots and hands...**

**A neighbor had spotted her and called the cops. Kira ran home and locked her door, she cried and cried. Her guilt out weighed her shock and sadness. What happened? Did she do that? _No,_ she decided._ Dr. O ment too much to me..._**

**A knock at her bedroom door sobered her up a bit. It was her mother, home from work early. **

**"Kira..." Her mother was pale. Something in her eyes said that her daughter was going 'downtown'. "Some men from the local Police department are here to talk to you..." **

**Kira shuddered and swallowed hard. She proceeded downstairs to the kitchen where her father and two other people were sitting at the table.**

**"Ms. Ford... Please, have a seat." The First officer began. " My name is Sgt. Suffnger. It's about one of your teachers... Dr. Thomas Oliver... He was found dead today at 4:15 p.m. today in his home. Neighbors reported screaming and someone fleeing the house..." Kira swallowed the lump in her throat as the man continued. "We later identifyed the person as you... We've come to get your statement."**

**The second officer remained motionless, watching my every move. Sgt. Suffnger took out a pad and pen to write down notes.**

**"I had come over to return a borrowed book. He didn't answer the door so I figured it would be okay if I just went in. I thought I'd leave the book with a note, you know?" Kira had seen enough crime shows and read enough supense/muder novels to know that she should never say that she had 'blacked-out and found Dr.O lying there', even if it was the truth. "I walked in the study to leave the book and..."**

**She put in a small sniffle and fought back tears. "He was..." Kira turned and cried onto her Mother's shoulder.**

**Sgt. Suffnger and his companion soon lefted the house.**

-end flashback-

Kira sighed. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

"Kira Ford?" The Prison gaurd came to the bars and unlocked the cell door. "You have a visitor."

A man in his Mid Forties walked in with a brief case. Kira knew this man well, Mr. Jackson Swuan. He was her lawyer.

"Well, They've offered you a plea deal." He set the file down on Kira's lap.

She picked it up and flipped through it. "So... All I have to do is plead guilty... and they'll let me off with only one life sentence?" Kira's nose wrinkled in disgust. "No."

"Kira..." Mr. Swuan tried to reason with his client. "Compared to Thee Consective life sentences and a day? It's amazing!"

"Three life sentences and a day?" Kira snorted. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you'll be in this dank cell forever!" The Man snarled. "No parole, just life in hell!"

Kira Ford explored the idea for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. "Alight... Fine..."

* * *

And so goes the second chapter!! yay! WHAT's NEXT?!


	3. Stuck in Limbo

Oh my... I've been away from Fanfiction for so long... At least as a writer. Yes, I've been notoriously ghost reading and not reviewing. I feel just as guilty as Kira... Or so I can claim.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Kira's wet clothes felt heavy, even in the water. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, her lungs burning. Her muscles screamed and cried with each stroke. It seemed she had kicked against the torrent of the tide forever. Finally, she felt sand and pebbles beneath her. She stood, trudging to the beach and sprawling out on the rocky shore. _Did I really just survive that? _Her tears fell freely as she realized she was out of options.**

**She layed on the beach for what seemed like an eternity, before getting up and standing-- shakily, if not at all. _The time for tears has come and passed, Kira... You're a big girl now. It's you against the world... It always has been. _Kira let out a hysterical chortle at the dark joke. She always felt alone, even when in a group, but had written it off as a teen thing. Kira's eyes searched for the pale moon; no where in sight. It would be morning soon and the coast guard would be dragging the nets for her body. **

**Kira smiled to herself in the dark, silently formulating a plan. They would think she's dead. No one could survive such a fall. No one without a purpose. She checked her wrist and let out a whoosh of air. Kira still had her morpher. Maybe it would come in handy...**

-End-

Kira sighed as the morning bell rang, signifying the day had begun. Three days left until her final trial. Her lawyer had came the other day, explaining her time had finally run out, and she submitted to being guilty.

"Why not? I am guilty after all... aren't I?" She spoke aloud to no one in particular. Had she really begun to believe what they told her? That _she_ had really murdered Dr. Tomas Oliver?

Studying herself in the mirror she felt disgusted and discouraged. Kira snorted and walked away sitting down on the bed, a small tear falling. _I have begun to believe them..._ Kira picked up her tooth brush cup and chucked it at the opposite wall. At this point in time, she was grateful for not having a cellmate.

"Hey!" A passing guard shot Kira a dirty look before continuing on.

Kira retrieved the cup and settled back on the bed. She couldn't believe herself. After a whole week leading the authorities on a wild goose chase, she was going to go down like _this_? She silently cursed a blue streak at that damn kid who turned her in. _I hope he gets mugged of his reward money... all $10,000..._

**-Flashback-**

**Kira grew just a bit more nervous, pulling up her collar against the rain. She felt somewhat lucky at the moment, she had managed to get pretty far without anybody noticing a lone teen with questionable hygiene. Kira had even managed to find some dry clothes (ones that actually did fit her) and a bag. She had even found a money clip, quickly stashing it away in her pocket. **

**Her eyes scanned the platform. Security wasn't much here, but Kira stood alert. She walked back over to the Train Schedule, checking when the express to Chicago was due to arrive. 7:30. Kira checked her watch-- previously lifted from a street-side conman; it read 7:17. _Only 13 more minuets... _Kira listened intently for the train, trying to calm herself. Across the way, a kid sat reading a comic book next to an older man reading the newspaper. Her eyes only briefly met with his, before finding their way to the man with the newspaper-- the one with of course, her picture. The kid and his father got up and disappeared, heading away from the train station platform. She frowned and got up, snatching the discarded newspaper from the bin. Sure enough, Kira Ford stared back at her. Kira chuckled to herself quietly, and gave a small sigh of relief. The picture in the newspaper? Looked only mildly similar to the Kira Ford of now. For one, she had chopped most of her hair off, deciding a bob could be face-changing. She then bribed a local tattoo and pricing shop to give her a few modifications. She looked like a normal, stereotypical rebellious teen. Kira dyed her hair a shady black, sorting herself out along the way; changing around her speech and working on her handwriting. **

**The Train whistle blew, signifying it's arrival. Kira checked her watch; Three minuets late. She sighed and waited for the passengers to exit the train. The platform was alive with movement, her eyes scanning the crowd for anything suspicious. A sudden movement caught her eye... A man, brown coat, something in his hand... Handcuffs?**

**Kira, quickly grabbing her bag, swallowed and got up. She walked steadily down the walk, looking for her train car. She glanced behind her... The Man was following her. _Car 6... Car 6... Oh dear god! Where is it!?! Okay... car 3... car 4..._Two officers were dead ahead of her now.**

_**Kira turned and Ran...**_

**

* * *

**

Mmm... deleciously a cliff hanger. Well not really, but you get my point. Not as long as I'd have it... but I figured when flying blind, take short slow steps. if that makes sense. haha. Well... read and review.


End file.
